


Three's Company

by goldcas (glowydean)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/goldcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the sound that draws him in.   At first, he thinks Dean is crying.  His hand stills on the doorknob as he listens closer, his brows knitting together with worry.  “Oh God,” Dean says in a strangled voice. There’s a soft sound, a strange slicking sound that Cas can’t quite put his finger on.  He chews on his bottom lip, a million things running through his mind when suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, it hits him: Dean is touching himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

It’s the _sound_ that draws him in. 

At first, he thinks Dean is crying.  His hand stills on the doorknob as he listens closer, his brows knitting together with worry. 

“ _Oh God,_ ” Dean says in a strangled voice. 

There’s a soft sound, a _strange_ slicking sound that Cas can’t quite put his finger on.  He chews on his bottom lip, a million things running through his mind when suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, it hits him: _Dean is touching himself_.

A blush steals into Castiel’s cheeks and a strange heat begins to tickle at his ears.  He feels like an intruder and quite frankly, he’s ashamed.  He knows that Dean thinks the bunker is empty.  He knows that Dean thinks that he had left with Sammy earlier to run some errands.  What Dean _didn’t_ know was that Cas had decided to stay, which is why he must have felt comfortable enough to take care of himself without even locking the door.  Cas’ face burns and he reluctantly lets go of the doorknob. 

He is startled when he hears another voice coming from inside the room and he stops, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. 

“ _You like that sugar?_ ” Benny coos. 

Cas’ heart jumps up into his throat.  _Benny?_ He swallows thickly and moves closer to the door once more, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“ _Fuck yeah, Benny, oh God,_ ” Dean moans. 

Cas licks his lips and for a moment, he stops breathing.  He feels his cock stirring uncomfortably in his pants and he absentmindedly brushes his fingers against the bulge.  Apparently _he_ had missed the memo that Benny had also decided to double back and stay at the bunker.  He closes his eyes for a moment and he tries to imagine the scene in the room.  Dean must be on his back, and Benny must be jerking him off with his hand.  Cas presses the heel of his palm against his unruly erection and shakes his head.  He has to leave now because he knows he’s intruding on an obviously private moment.  He takes a step back and freezes when he hears a soft laugh from inside the room. 

“ _Hey, sugar, you think that angel of yours is gonna come inside anytime soon?”_ Benny drawls. 

Dean laughs. 

“ _Hey hot wings! You coming in to play or you just gonna stand outside the door and touch that pretty cock of yours all on your lonesome?”_ Benny asks loudly. 

Cas doesn’t move.  The door swings open and Benny is standing in front of him, as naked as the day he was born and _fuck_ , Cas has seen some cocks in his time, and Benny is what you would call, _well endowed_.  It’s thick and hangs between his legs obscenely.  Cas can see some precome already oozing out of the tip of it and he quickly averts his gaze, awkwardly rubbing behind his neck. 

“You coming in or what?” Benny asks.

“I don’t…I’m not sure…what’s going on?” he asks lamely.

“Dean and I are…”

“We’re engaging in consensual sexual activity and you’re welcome to join,” Dean chimes from his bed. 

Cas looks over Benny’s shoulder and is pleased to discover he was right.  Dean is splayed out on the bed, his cock is stiff and swollen between his legs. 

“Why don’t you come on in, Cas? We’ll take care of you.  Or you can help me take care of Dean…whatever you want, angel,” Benny says, a soft smile on his lips. Benny lifts a hand and extends it to Cas. 

Cas looks at Benny’s hand, his stubby little fingers, knowing full and well that that same hand had just been on Dean’s hard cock.  He looks over at Dean who had taken hold of himself and was slowly jerking himself off behind them.  He takes a deep breath and he reaches out for Benny’s hand.  He allows the vampire to pull him inside and he shuts the door behind him. 

Benny immediately tugs at the hem of Cas’ shirt and helps him to get out of it. He slowly unbuttons the clasp of Cas’ jeans, and Dean props himself up on his elbows to watch them.  Benny hums appreciatively at Cas’ naked frame and plants his hands on Cas’ waist.

“You got a nice setup here, angel,” Benny says. 

Cas blushes and his cock throbs beneath the thin material of his underwear. 

“What do you want to do, Cas?” Benny asks. 

Cas looks over at Dean who has resumed the lazy stroking of his cock and he knows what he wants.  “Dean…I want Dean,” he murmurs. 

Benny chuckles. 

“I want Dean to tell us what he wants,” Cas says.

Benny’s brows lift up and he has a smile on his face.  He looks at Dean who grins back at him. 

“I want both of you, here, _now_ ,” Dean growls.

Benny wastes no time and crawls back onto the bed. 

Cas follows him.  He immediately makes a beeline for Dean’s cock, experimentally wrapping his fingers around it’s hard length.  He gives it a couple strokes and watches as Dean closes his eyes and throws his head back. 

Benny leans over and presses a kiss onto Dean’s neck and lightly sucks at the skin, biting down on Dean’s flesh with his teeth. 

“Oh, God, yes, Cas,” Dean chants. 

“I’m gettin’ jealous already, sugar,” Benny drawls as he presses kisses along Dean’s collarbones. 

Dean reaches out for the vampire and pulls him towards him, dragging him in for a bruising kiss.

Cas, meanwhile is still stroking Dean’s cock, painfully aware of his own erection.

“Mmm, want me to open you up nice and good for my cock, sugar?  And for our angel?” Benny asks. 

Dean nods.  “Please, Benny, I need it,” he moans. 

Benny grins at him and gives him one final kiss before moving down to where Cas was sitting.  “Alright angel, we’re gonna open Dean up nice and good for that cock of yours.  Speaking of which, you planning on taking those drawers off any time today?” Benny asks with a smile. 

Cas grins at him shyly and as he lets go of Dean’s cock, Dean whines.  He slips his finger into the waistband of his underwear when Benny stops him. 

“Why don’t you go up there and take care of his pretty little mouth while I get those for you?” he asks. 

They lock eyes for a moment and then Cas nods.  He crawls over to Dean and lies down next to him while Benny deftly removes his underwear for him.  Cas leans over and cups Dean’s face with his palm and he kisses him.  It’s soft and sweet and Dean is warm and pliant next to him, making little noises that drive him crazy. 

Dean bucks up when he realizes that Benny is already working him open, inserting a finger into his hole and working it around. 

Cas hooks his leg around one of Dean’s and pulls it away, spreading Dean’s legs even wider, giving Benny more room.  Benny looks up at him and winks and continues to fuck Dean’s hole with his finger. 

“Fuck,” Dean moans when Benny slips a second lubed up finger into his tight hole. 

Cas cuts him off with a kiss, stealing his breath, shutting him up completely.  His hands roam down to Dean’s chest, taking liberty with the hunter’s body, and he lazily pinches Dean’s nipples, rubbing them together with his fingers and delighting as Dean moans into his mouth.  He continues trailing his hand down Dean’s stomach, giving his belly a little squeeze before reaching for his cock and giving it a stroke.  Dean’s cock is bigger than he expected it to be, and is already leaking precome at the tip.  Cas flicks a thumb across the slit and watches as Dean shudders. 

“Mmm, should make you come just like this, sugar, my fingers in your ass, wouldn’t that be nice?” Benny asks. 

“No, I want him to come when you fuck him,” Cas murmurs as he pulls away from Dean. 

Benny’s brows lift up so high, Cas thinks for a moment that they’ve disappeared.  “Well now, angel, didn’t think you had it in you,” he says with a smirk. 

Cas leans towards the vampire and reaches down for his cock.  He gives it a gentle squeeze and leans in for a kiss.  Benny, still clearly shocked, returns the kiss and allows Cas to jack his cock. 

On the bed, Dean whines, and Cas breaks off the kiss, though he continues to stroke Benny’s cock.  “You want this big cock in your ass, Dean?” he asks.  The filthy words roll off his tongue with surprising ease and he grins as Dean nods. 

“I want to taste you, Cas,” Dean mumbles as his hand strays down to his cock again. 

Cas chuckles dryly and nods.  “Then you shall,” he says.  He lets go of Benny’s cock and climbs off the bed. 

Dean rolls over and positions himself in front of Cas’ cock.  He licks his lips with anticipation and opens his mouth. 

Cas wraps a hand in Dean’s hair, tilts his head back and slowly pushes his cock into Dean’s warm mouth.  He moans as Dean wraps his lips around the head of his cock and begins to suck on it in earnest. 

Behind Dean, Benny has positioned himself nicely, spreading Dean’s cheeks and fucking him with his tongue.  He alternates between rimming and fucking Dean with his fingers, making sure he opens the hunter up nice and good for his thick cock.

Cas looks down at Dean and his heart skips a beat.  Dean’s eyes are wide open, staring up at him, his pupils are dilated and he looks so beautiful as he sucks hungrily on Cas’ cock.  Cas thrust his cock forward, pushing it further into Dean’s mouth and closes his eyes.  He small groan escapes his lips as Dean pulls back and Cas’ cock leaves his mouth with an obscene pop.  When he looks down, Dean’s mouth is covered in spit and precome and Cas can’t help it, he gets down to Dean’s level and he kisses him, swirling his tongue around and tasting himself in Dean’s mouth.        

“I think he’s ready, angel,” Benny drawls.  He plants his hands on Dean’s hips and effortlessly flips the hunter over, crawling on top of him and rutting against him while he presses kisses against his neck. 

Cas watches as Dean closes his eyes and allows Benny to bite his flesh, not with his fangs, but with his teeth.  He watches as Benny marks him, and as he presses soft kisses against Dean’s skin.  He climbs up on the bed and Benny shifts, putting himself in a sitting position while he holds Dean in his lap.  Cas watches as Benny holds onto his cock and guides it to Dean’s hole, which is already gleaming with spit and lube.  For a second, it looks as though it won’t fit, and Cas watches with a sick fascination as Benny slowly pushes himself into Dean.  

Benny wraps an arm around Dean, anchoring him firmly and then slowly, begins to thrust into the hunter.  Dean’s head falls back onto Benny’s shoulder and he moans as Benny fucks him.  Benny looks up at Cas and winks at him.  He points to Dean’s neglected cock and smiles. 

“We gotta take care of our boy, angel.  You want that angel’s sweet mouth on your cock, Dean?” Benny asks.

Dean opens his eyes and nods.  Cas grins at them and he crawls in between their legs.  He jerks Dean’s cock a few times before bending over and tentatively licking the slit, watching as Dean twitches in anticipation.  Dean bucks up into his mouth and Cas grins at him before taking more of him inside.  Cas bobs his head up and down enjoying the feel and taste of Dean on his tongue. 

“Oh, Cas,” Dean moans. 

Cas looks up at him and Dean is completely gone.  His head lolls back onto Benny’s shoulder, his entire body so overwhelmed by sensation, the feeling of Benny’s thick cock fucking his ass, while Cas was sucking his cock. 

“Mmm…see how good we take care of you?” Benny asks before kissing Dean’s neck once more. 

“So good,” Dean mumbles. 

Cas reaches forward and gently cups Dean’s balls, rolling them softly in his hand, all the while continuing to suck on Dean’s cock. 

“So good to me, Cas,” Dean moans. 

Cas hums around Dean’s cock and watches as Dean’s face scrunches up.  His stomach tightens and Cas knows he’s close. 

“We’re doin’ all the work today, sugar,” Benny says with a grin. 

“Oh, Benny, fuck, Cas, I want to come, _need to,_ ” Dean moans. 

Benny spreads a hand out across Dean’s stomach and entwines his fingers with Dean’s other hand.  He squeezes down on it lightly and he gently massages Dean’s stomach.  “That’s it, baby, come, come for us,” he whispers. 

Cas slowly pulls Dean’s cock out of his mouth and wraps a hand around it.  He begins to jerk Dean’s cock with quick, sure strokes, watching as the hunter crumples in front of him. 

“Come on, baby, let go,” Benny whispers. 

Dean lets out a strangled sob and grunts as he begins to come.  White stripes paint his tummy and his chest and he breathes heavily as Cas continues to milk his cock for every last drop. 

Cas cock throbs painfully as he watches Dean’s come oozing out onto his fingers.  He wants to bury himself into Dean, plant his hands on the hunter’s waist and fuck him until he comes.  He continues to stroke Dean’s sensitive cock, watching as his breath hitches in his throat.  He looks at Benny who has rolled his head back and closed his eyes.  He watches as Benny continues to fuck Dean, as he presses his hand down on Dean’s stomach, as he holds onto Dean’s hand tightly.  Benny grunts and his thrusts become less focused and more erratic as he comes hard, inside of Dean.  Cas watches as Benny’s cock slides in and out of Dean’s fucked hole, as his come dribbles out of it and into the crack of Dean’s ass and all over Benny’s balls. 

“Mmmm, sugar, you think you can handle another one?” Benny asks with a grin as he slides his cock out of Dean’s ass. 

“Fuck, after your cock Benny, I can handle anything,” Dean says with a laugh. 

Cas looks down at his cock and wraps his fingers around it.  “It’s alright, Dean, I can finish,” he says in a small voice. 

Dean props up and looks at him with a frown.  “Fuck me, Cas,” he says. 

Cas stops stroking and looks up at Dean. 

“I want you to,” Dean says, narrowing his eyes at the fallen angel. 

Benny kisses Dean’s neck once more and deftly moves himself from under the man. 

“Dean are you—”

“Just shut up and fuck me already,” Dean teases.  He sits up and grabs onto Cas, pulling him closer.  He leans over and kisses Cas, softly on the mouth, and gently reaches down to stroke Cas’ cock.  “Want you inside me, Cas,” Dean whispers into his ear. 

Cas groans and gently pushes Dean back onto the bed.  He hovers over him and spends a few moments kissing him while he lines up his cock with Dean’s waiting hole. 

“Fuck me, big boy,” Dean moans loudly and Benny chuckles. 

That’s all it takes for Cas, and he slides himself into Dean’s heat. 

Dean moans appreciatively and tightens his muscles around Cas’ cock.  “Mmm, so good, Cas,” Dean mumbles as Cas fucks him. 

Benny gently runs a hand through Dean’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly while Cas fucks him. 

Cas dips down for another kiss, enjoying the feel of having Dean below him.  Even though the hunter is thoroughly fucked out and tired, he’s still clenching his muscles and kissing Cas.  He moans while Cas fucks him and makes all of the sweet sounds that Cas had only dreamt about for so long.  And when Cas looks into Dean’s eyes, he sees nothing but love being reflected back at him.  It becomes so overwhelming, and his heart feels so full, he closes his eyes and buries his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, pressing soft kisses onto the hunter’s skin.  Tears burn at his eyes as he feels himself getting closer to the edge and he whispers soft words, prayers of thanks into Dean’s flesh.  When he comes, he mumbles something in Enochian, and a dry sob escapes his lips.  He continues to thrust, feeling his come spurt out of his cock and inside of Dean and he lightly bites down on Dean’s shoulder. 

When he’s done, he collapses on top of the hunter, his heart racing wildly in his chest. 

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asks. 

Cas shakes his head and buries himself further into Dean’s neck. 

Dean turns to Benny and frowns.  Benny scoots over and gently places a hand on Cas’ arm.  He pries him loose from Dean and they’re both surprised to see tears in his eyes. 

“Angel, you alright?” Benny asks. 

Cas nods and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.  “I’m fine, I’m just…” his voice trails off. 

Benny moves next to Cas and wraps an arm around his waist.  He pulls him close to him and hooks his chin on Cas’ shoulder.  Cas’ cock slides out of Dean’s ass and Dean moves closer to him, pressing himself into Cas and burrowing his head in his chest. 

Dean presses soft kisses onto Castiel’s skin and drapes an arm around his torso. 

Cas closes his eyes and allows himself to be kissed and touched.  He feels safe, with Benny behind him and Dean in front of him.  Sandwiched between the two men, his heart beat returns to normal and the knot in his throat slowly fades away.  His eyes begin to droop down and he knows he’s falling asleep. 

“It’s okay, Cas, we’re right here, you can sleep.  We’ll be here when you wake up, gonna take care of you, okay?” Dean mumbles. 

Cas smiles and nods.  He feels Benny’s grip tighten on his hip and he snuggles back into him.   In front of him, Dean hums contentedly and he wraps his legs around one of Cas’. 

The three of them lie there for a while, a pile of sweaty, tangled limbs, and they all fall asleep, hearts all beating to the same tune.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this and posted it on tumblr. figured I would post it here as well!


End file.
